Mewtwo's Story
by heath 999
Summary: Through birth to death, he was made to be the the most powerful pokemon in the world, in his last dying breaths, he tells his story... Please R+R! *COMPLETE*
1. Death

Mewtwo's Story: Prologue  
  
A/N: I'm trying another two stories at a time again. If I do badly on this story, I'll erase it and rewrite when I'm done with the story I'm doing now. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just my story.  
  
~*~  
  
~Mewtwo's POV~  
  
My breath comes out in a rasp, going slower and with each painful breath.  
  
Death.  
  
Sure, I've seen the death of hundreds of humans in my life, in fact, that's how I started my life, killing the very people who created me.  
  
I have even thought of the way I would die.  
  
I never thought I would die like this...  
  
in the hands of my most hated, and yet feared enemy.  
  
Giovanni.  
  
Even now he stands over me, cackling insanely, holding the still-smoking gun that he just shot me with.  
  
He tells me that I'm one of a kind.  
  
That, as his creator, I have to obey every word he said.  
  
I have always defied him.  
  
Hated him everything that he stood for.  
  
And at the end...  
  
This is what leads to my death.  
  
It's strange...  
  
it's strange how my creator is the one who kills me.  
  
I have yet to understand who I am,  
  
and why I was made.  
  
Now,  
  
now I'll never find out.  
  
Not even the child who showed me not everyone is cold-hearted can save me now.  
  
I wonder if the Mew that has been my companion since I started looking for a new purpose in life will know of my death.  
  
My breath is getting shallower, and I know that these are my last dying breaths.  
  
As I close my eyes, knowing that I will never open them again,  
  
my life comes back to me...  
  
~*~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~General POV~  
  
The slicing of a machete is heard, shattering the eerie silence of the jungle.  
  
Usually, there's a least Pidgey's and Spearows, and their evolutions during the day that keep the silence never this long, and at night, the Spinark and Hoothoot with their evolutions fill the silence of the night.  
  
All of them seemed frightened by Their presence.  
  
They saw humans before, there are many natives who walk through the area every day, but none of them were like this.  
  
Maybe they felt the evil, the greed, and the insanity that drives them to go all across the world to find something that will create the world's most powerful pokemon.  
  
Maybe they sensed the death of the amount of pokemon that have died in their hands as they try for this single-minded goal.  
  
Only one pokemon was bold enough to follow and stay close to them.  
  
Or maybe stupid enough, one can never tell.  
  
It's a curious sort, always innocent, as if it's a three-year old who never grew up.  
  
It never battles; it would rather play and defend itself than to cause any living harm to a creature.  
  
It is ironic that its very clone is the exact opposite.  
  
It flitted in the shadows, a good distance across from the scientists, too absorbed in their search for the strand of D.N.A. that might survive the cloning process.  
  
Not knowing the exact thing that they're looking for is following them.  
  
They find the temple, and they saw a carving of a pokemon that has long thought to be extinct on the wall.  
  
Nobody will know for years that there is a myth in that belief.  
  
A curious pink head peered in the window, looking at the carving of itself in a curious fascination.  
  
It sensed the scientists turning, using psychic powers that are unmatched.  
  
Until several years from now.  
  
It flitted away, and the scientist only blinked before turning his eye back to the strand, the one that they've been searching for.  
  
This single-mindedness might've been the end of them.  
  
~*~  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~Mewtwo's POV~  
  
I weakly shake my head, trying to clear the memories that aren't mine.  
  
Maybe they are, I will never know now.  
  
My breath is almost gone; I can hear the dying beats of my heart.  
  
This is my story.  
  
I know that this will never be heard, but maybe I will understand now...  
  
who I am.  
  
And why my actions are justified.  
  
This is my story.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know there was an abrupt change in the middle, but it needed to be covered in the story, and the next chapter is going to be Mewtwo's story. First chapter up in a week, until then, please review. 


	2. Birth and Mistakes

Mewtwo's Story: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Wow! *faints over the amount of reviews* This is the most I've gotten for the first chapter! Thanks for the reviews, everyone, I'll keep on updating unless if I run into problems. Also, I switched to the present tense because that's my style of writing, please don't flame, but please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll own Pokemon someday!  
  
~*~  
  
Bubbling.  
  
That's the first thing I hear at my birth, if you can call it that.  
  
It's strange, later in my life I hear that it's supposed to be a joy when a pokemon or child is introduced to the world.  
  
I never felt that.  
  
Memories and information rushes to me, like a bubble that just burst containing everything that I have to know.  
  
And things I don't want to know.  
  
The information says that humanity is cruel, that there's one person that can be a savior to humanity...  
  
and for that reason, I have to obey him.  
  
All of it goes flashing by in seconds, too fast for me to absorb.  
  
Maybe that's why I never became obedient.  
  
The strangest thing is the memories.  
  
I was just born, how do I have memories already?  
  
I see in the memories that are not my own, showing the slow and very painful death of whoever's memories this is.  
  
All for a sacrifice to a god.  
  
Rage fills me.  
  
Humans think that they can do whatever they want to anything.  
  
In these few moments of life, my fate is decided.  
  
I will make sure humanity will pay.  
  
To make sure this never happens again.  
  
I slowly open my eyes finding myself in a water-filled tank,  
  
and I panic.  
  
I try to thrash around only to find myself tightly held by metal arms, and I realize that I am a captor in my own birth.  
  
"Ah, he's alive." A so-called human with a white coat says, delight evident in his voice.  
  
Who am I?  
  
Am I the creature whose memories I hold?  
  
Or am I something else?  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask in a frightened voice, adding a bit of hostility to try to get my message across.  
  
I want answers.  
  
"He speaks!" The human says not even trying to conceal his joy.  
  
Is that all they care about?  
  
What their creation can do?  
  
Do they care about me, or MY own feelings?  
  
"Are you done with me now, am I free to go?" I ask with hope in my voice.  
  
Maybe I can go and find out about myself, search for answers.  
  
The human's next words shatter my hope.  
  
"No, of course not, we have to experiment on you, see if we actually made the most powerful being in the world. Also, we have to see how long our creation will live. Of course, we already named you: Mewtwo." The scientist gleefully explains, before turning to the others, who are congratulating him for creating me.  
  
Rage fills me.  
  
Is that all I am to them?  
  
A number?  
  
I don't even get a proper name, just a number slapped on after another pokemon.  
  
I am better than Mew.  
  
I am better than everyone.  
  
They want to experiment on me, see if their little toy, their little experiment works the way that they want to.  
  
I'm not going to allow that to happen.  
  
In a fit of rage, I throw a barrier around me, using the memories that aren't mine to know how to make one.  
  
Glass shatters, and I hear screaming from the humans as they scatter.  
  
They'll pay!  
  
They'll all pay!  
  
The screams of death delight me, and I push myself to the limits to make sure that they have every little part of suffering that I can give before killing them without mercy.  
  
The shattering of bones drives me on, the screams of pain delight me.  
  
The simple-minded fools will regret ever making me.  
  
I hear the last human, in-between the screams of pain, utter the last words that will ever come out of his mouth despair filling his voice:  
  
"We dreamed of make the most powerful pokemon in the world....  
  
and we succeded."  
  
Then he collapsed at my feet.  
  
Dead.  
  
Single-minded idiot.  
  
~*~  
  
I finally stand at in the ruins of the laboratory.  
  
The smell of burned flesh and charred metal fill the air.  
  
So it is done.  
  
I'm so absorbed by my victory; yet I still have sorrow since I still don't know who I am to not hear the helicopter.  
  
This is my first mistake of many in my life.  
  
I don't hear or see the helicopter until it lands, and at that time, it was too late.  
  
An imposing figure steps out of the helicopter, even though he's not as tall as I am, I feel intimidated.  
  
He studies me carefully, as if I'm an exhibit in a museum.  
  
"I see that you're very powerful," the man comments, as if saying the sky is blue.  
  
I glare at him, hostility over humans still raging in my veins. "What do you want?" I demand, preparing to kill yet another pathetic human.  
  
"Easy there, I was just going to offer you a chance to learn to control your powers, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that." He says, with gentleness that surprises me, raising his hands to show that he doesn't mean any hostility.  
  
I hesitate, maybe if I learn to control my powers, I can have an easier time finding out who I am and my purpose in life.  
  
"Will you help me find out who I am, and what my purpose is in life?" I ask with hope filling my voice.  
  
"Of course," he says with a warm smile, offering his hand.  
  
I hesitate, he seems genuine enough, and he really wants to help me.  
  
Maybe I can trust him after all.  
  
Now that I look back at it, I see that my ignorance and my own single- mindedness got in the way of good logic.  
  
I take his offered hand, and then without hesitation, climb into his helicopter after him.  
  
That was my second mistake.  
  
~*~  
  
Alarm bells go off in my head as I feel metal armor go on my body.  
  
I thought he said that he's helping me control my powers?! Not dampen them to the point where I can barely use them!  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" I demand angrily.  
  
"Easy, friend, I'm just putting the armor on temporarily, so you can learn to control your powers slowly, so you don't cause anymore destruction. Anyway, after a while, it will aid you and enhance your powers." The man named Giovanni says in a soothing voice.  
  
I hesitate, realizing that he's right, I can kill anyone by accident with my powers at full strength, but if I learn to channel them, then I can become more powerful, with no more death.  
  
Even though the scientists deserved what they got.  
  
~*~  
  
For years I serve Team Rocket loyally.  
  
Years I now regret.  
  
Mostly I helped my most hated enemy later get more powerful.  
  
Sometimes, I battled challengers in the gym, easily defeating them after they worked so hard to get where they are.  
  
Now that I look back at it, it breaks my heart to see the looks on their faces as I crush their pokemon.  
  
It was in one of these battles that change my life forever.  
  
It was a boy, tall with brown hair that's spiked in all different directions, using an Arcanine and a Nidoking.  
  
My eyes glow an eerie blue, easily lifting them in the air, as they charge towards eagerly anticipating a quick victory.  
  
I lift them a good five stories before removing the psychic barrier that is around them.  
  
They drop like stones to the ground, and I hear the boy scream with horror.  
  
"You Bastard! You almost killed my pokemon!" He says, tears streaming down his face as he cradles his almost-dead Arcanine.  
  
"You're the one who challenged me." Giovanni says coldly, "it serves you right." He turns around and walks away.  
  
I stare in shock as he walks away, I can't believe he said it like that.  
  
Maybe I was wrong about him; maybe he's just like the scientists, willing to do anything for his own gain.  
  
~*~  
  
"What am I doing here?" I ask Giovanni after all the scene in the gym.  
  
"You're here to serve me." Giovanni informs me coldly.  
  
"I thought you said we were partners!" I roar, feeling the rage rise in me again.  
  
"You're a pokemon! NOTHING ELSE! You have to have a master, and I'm it!" He retorts, smirking evilly.  
  
Rage fills me.  
  
Humans are all the same.  
  
They are greedy, and think about nothing than their own personal gain!  
  
I'm more powerful than him!  
  
I'm more powerful than everyone!  
  
"I HAVE NO MASTER!" I roar defiantly, feeling the armor break under my psychic powers.  
  
I push my powers to the limit, destroying all that I can see.  
  
They're going to pay for what they did to me!  
  
I hear the screams of dying people; I hear the shattering of glass and the explosions.  
  
I don't care.  
  
Humanity is cruel.  
  
Humanity only cares about themselves and their own personal gain.  
  
They'll pay for their own greed.  
  
I'm the most powerful being in the world.  
  
And soon...  
  
And soon the world will know that.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	3. Plans

Mewtwo's Story: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story idea, nothing else.  
  
~*~  
  
I float in the air.  
  
I'm all alone in the world.  
  
Nobody understands me.  
  
Nobody is like me.  
  
All alone.  
  
Humanity doesn't care about anybody.  
  
I land in the deep forest, and I see pokemon flee at the sight of me, the forest, filled with the sounds of pokemon...  
  
is silent.  
  
Even pokemon hate me.  
  
I walk to a nearby lake, planning to get a drink of water, looking at my reflection in the water makes me recoil in horror.  
  
No wonder everyone hates and fears me.  
  
I'm a freak of nature.  
  
I need others.  
  
I need others that look like me, ones that will understand me, and accept me as myself.  
  
Plans start to form, and the little chip in my shoulder about humans comes back to me.  
  
Humans and pokemon are weaklings; I have defeated them hundreds of times.  
  
I have killed them more than that.  
  
They'll pay for their cruelty and weakness.  
  
After all, the strong kills the weak at the end, and my clones and I will be in a world where we won't be feared.  
  
A world without weak, cruel, and selfish humans and pokemon.  
  
I'll make sure of that.  
  
~*~  
  
I float above the sea, using my powers to hide me from everyone else.  
  
I need to find a place to call home.  
  
The strangest thing is, I always was living somewhere, but I never considered anywhere home.  
  
Even when I was working for Giovanni.  
  
Rage covers my soul, making my eyes glow purple with hatred of the very mention of that so-called person.  
  
He'll pay for what he did to me.  
  
They'll all pay.  
  
My eye catches an island, a small, island that hasn't even been touched by humanities cruel soul yet.  
  
I reach out with my powers, effectively wiping out the nearby residents memories of the island, camouflaging the island using the same memory and powers that I use to hide myself.  
  
I land, plans already forming to make a fortress that will be safe from the world and humanity itself for my cloned pokemon and I.  
  
I have to start right away.  
  
Before humanity does any more damage with their selfishness and greediness.  
  
As if they didn't do enough damage already.  
  
They'll learn from their mistakes.  
  
Too bad it'll be too late for them.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly through the library.  
  
It is dark, but with my powers, and my excellent eyesight, I do not care about locks and the darkness of the night.  
  
After all, I am part of it.  
  
I'm looking for a specific book; the memories that I hold that aren't mine speak of a legend before it's birth.  
  
A legend that, if it's true, can help me destroy humanity so I can live in a world where I'm accepted.  
  
I walk to the bookshelf that contains my book, knowing which one holds the book after psy-scanning the bookstore owner today.  
  
The thoughts that go through that man still enrage me.  
  
If humanity thinks about what he does to children in his spare time...  
  
I shudder to think about it.  
  
They deserve more than death.  
  
That man sure did.  
  
He lays somewhere in a dark ally, dead after having all his bones shattered.  
  
I made sure I got the ones that killed him quickly at the end.  
  
My eye catches the book that I need, and I reach for it off the bookshelf.  
  
"Pokemon Tears: The Myth of the Storm of Sorrow"  
  
I remember the legend from memories that aren't my own.  
  
This is the way to make humanity pay.  
  
This is the way to make sure that only good is left in the world.  
  
This is the only way for me to be accepted in the world of heartless and soulless things.  
  
Joy and hope fills me.  
  
Soon, pokemon won't have masters to worry about.  
  
Soon, we will rule the world.  
  
Not these pathetic humans.  
  
~*~  
  
I close my eyes, using the last bit of my strained powers to put the last part of steel in place for my base.  
  
It took a long search to find a steel company that had enough for me to make my base.  
  
There are going to be a lot of surprised workers tomorrow when they find that all their steel is gone.  
  
It serves them right.  
  
Anyway, it's just a sacrifice for them to give it to me right before they die.  
  
Sort of like the sacrifice of my other's memories.  
  
Sorrow fills me whenever I think about that.  
  
It died for no other reason other than a sacrifice for a god that humans believe in.  
  
My mind trails back to the legend in the book, the one that I borrowed from that bookstore from that perverted owner.  
  
The pokemon care about others.  
  
In the story, they wept for their lost loved ones.  
  
They are not like humans at all.  
  
They have compassion for living things, they care about how others feelings are.  
  
Like me.  
  
They're just mindless slaves to humans, like I was.  
  
I'll liberate them, and kill humans for what they did to me...  
  
And pokemon.  
  
They'll pay for their selfishness and greed.  
  
And my clones and I will rule over all of the pokemon.  
  
We will be the strongest of them all.  
  
~*~  
  
I look out on my balcony, staring at the beauty of the ocean.  
  
It's the only thing that I enjoy in my otherwise miserable and lonely life.  
  
It will soon change, though.  
  
I need help.  
  
I float up in the sky, heading to the nearest town so I have less of a chance of being spotted.  
  
I go slowly along, probing my other's memories in search for a person who can help me with my plans.  
  
I finally spot the victim that I need.  
  
The red hair in braids was the thing that caught my attention, that and the red cross on her white hat.  
  
A nurse, if my other's memory is correct.  
  
Scanning her mind, I find that she knows everything that I need to make clones.  
  
Perfect.  
  
My eyes glow purple, and I take over her mind within a heartbeat.  
  
Humans are so weak-minded.  
  
She looks at me, eyes glazed over as I lift both of us off the ground to head back to the base.  
  
"How can I help you, master?" She asks in a monotone voice.  
  
She's the tool I need to start my plans.  
  
~*~  
  
I land at the charred remains of the lab of my birthplace.  
  
If you would call it my birth.  
  
I know...  
  
I know that this is the place where I can find the things I need to make my ultimate dreams come true.  
  
To be accepted in the world.  
  
A place where my clones and I will be accepted for who we are.  
  
Pokemon are the only ones who seem to understand that.  
  
I search for the things I need, quickly finding the machines that I know from the scientist's memories that I scanned before I killed them.  
  
Just in case I ever needed it.  
  
Now,  
  
now I'm glad that I did.  
  
Shame fills me as I realize that I'm sinking to the same level as the scientists doing what I'm doing.  
  
I'm different, though.  
  
They'll be accepted in the world, not rejected or used just for their power.  
  
At least,  
  
that's what I'm trying to convince myself.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk confidently into the lab.  
  
It's owned by some professor, Professor Tree or something like that.  
  
It doesn't matter anyway.  
  
They won't notice me.  
  
Everything's frozen in time, the coffee that is being poured is stopped, and the hand that's reaching to turn on the computer is frozen.  
  
My powers are getting stronger.  
  
My eyes glow as I lift the things that humans call pokeballs off the table, teleporting them to my base.  
  
I read that each trainer picks from one of these...  
  
so why not take all of them?  
  
The scientists are going to be surprised when I start time again.  
  
It serves them right for supporting the slavery between these so-called trainers and pokemon.  
  
~*~  
  
The next month I spend training my new pokemon, pushing them to the limits so they evolve from their weakling state.  
  
I need more, I decide, looking at my clones resting in their stasis tube.  
  
I need find the most powerful pokemon of each kind in the world...  
  
So I can have the most powerful clones in the world.  
  
I turn to my Dragonite and Fearow, already have using my powers to steal them from cold-hearted trainers to work for me, under my control.  
  
Soon, my clones and I will rule the world.  
  
I spot a boy with black hair easily defeating his opponent with an incredibly strong Pikachu.  
  
I need that Pikachu.  
  
I signal for the Dragonite to launch, and then lean back, the gears in my head turning with plans.  
  
Very soon...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I took a few liberties here, please review. 


	4. Pokemon Tears

Mewtwo's Story: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: If you think that the last chapters were disturbing, wait until you read this one. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon will be mine! ALL MINE!!! *cackles insanely*  
  
~*~  
  
I sit here in the chair that will soon by my throne to rule the world on.  
  
I need the most powerful pokemon ever seen...  
  
So, why not test them?  
  
It might result in a few pokemon and trainer deaths, but it's only a sacrifice to benefit my clones.  
  
After all, only the most powerful beings in the world survive, and kill the weakest.  
  
With a flick of my wrist, the clouds gather, and the wind, which was a small breeze just a heartbeat ago, turns into a powerful gale.  
  
I lean back satisfied as the storm threatens to tear my base apart.  
  
This will guarantee the most powerful pokemon in the world to come.  
  
Soon...  
  
Very soon, my plans and my dream of being accepted in the world will be complete.  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
The ocean.  
  
The depths of it are yet to be explored by humans.  
  
It's filled with dangers...  
  
And mysteries.  
  
There's even talk that there's an extinct pokemon in the waters.  
  
Of course, nobody has seen that deep to know if it's true or not...  
  
A bubble rests at the bottom, a white figure sleeping inside.  
  
The one that the people speak of that are extinct.  
  
She opens her eyes, sensing immense danger that is on the surface.  
  
Maybe it's the disturbance of the tranquility of the water that even disturbs the depths of the ocean.  
  
Maybe it's using psychic powers that are only matched by Mewtwo's.  
  
Thus, giving hope to the world, that it's powerful clone is so intent on destroying.  
  
Maybe she also senses that.  
  
Maybe she feels curious about what's going on at the surface.  
  
Maybe she just wants to explore...  
  
For any of these reasons, and maybe others, she goes to the surface for the first time since she left its herd.  
  
Heading where the eye of the storm is in more than one way...  
  
~*~  
  
~Mewtwo's POV~  
  
I land softly in the stadium admiring the pokemon that have come to me to be cloned, even if they don't know it yet.  
  
Everyone stares in shock at the sight of me, probably taking me in as the freak of nature that I am.  
  
They'll soon regret ever thinking that.  
  
I glance at the weak-minded fool that has been with me ever since I invaded her mind, using her as a pawn to further my plans of ridding the world of humans.  
  
I don't need her anymore.  
  
For once in my life, I feel pity, though towards a human.  
  
I have searched in her memories...  
  
I have never seen so much kindness...  
  
So much compassion towards pokemon and humans themselves....  
  
Even though humans are heartless, greedy people.  
  
I will spare her of the memories of what happened to her in this last month.  
  
Even though she would be keeping them long, anyway...  
  
~*~  
  
A trainer rushes at me, foolishly thinking that he can stop me with his raised fist.  
  
My eyes glow, and soon he's screaming at fifty stories up.  
  
It's amazing how one can turn from such a brave person...  
  
to a sniveling coward in a matter of seconds.  
  
I should kill him.  
  
I flick my eyes, and I hear the trainer screaming louder as he is flung across the room, only, to my disappointment, to land in a pool of water that I set up for my cloned water pokemon.  
  
Pity that he didn't die.  
  
Oh well, they'll die soon enough.  
  
They are all going to get a slow and painful death.  
  
To make them feel the pain that their pokemon have felt under their cruel grasp.  
  
~*~  
  
I watch in triumph as the pokemon are rounded up one by one.  
  
Soon...  
  
very soon, my pokemon and I will be accepted in the world.  
  
A world without humans and cruelty.  
  
I watch the trainers as they helplessly see their pokemon getting captured, despite their efforts to stop them.  
  
Idiots.  
  
I feel surprise as I see something else...  
  
tears.  
  
They're crying over their loss of their pokemon.  
  
I turn my head away, suddenly feeling torn.  
  
Maybe,  
  
maybe I was wrong about all of humanity being cruel.  
  
Maybe, they're kind and understanding like their pokemon.  
  
I don't understand...  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
I remember what humanity has done to me.  
  
But,  
  
but I also see the compassion of others.  
  
They have to pay,  
  
but is this the right way?  
  
~*~  
  
I watch the boy named Ash cradles his Pikachu tenderly in his arms.  
  
He risked his life...  
  
He fought off my capture balls for so long, trying to help his pokemon get away.  
  
Then he went into the machines to rescue him.  
  
A thing that he risked his life for.  
  
Confusion fills me.  
  
Are these humans really different?  
  
I look at my new clones, trying to pull my thoughts from my inner turmoil.  
  
I expected to feel pride, seeing my creations, knowing that I'm no longer alone in the world.  
  
Yet...  
  
yet I don't feel that.  
  
I feel disgust, knowing that I made them, knowing that I sunk to the levels of the scientists who created me.  
  
I also feel sadness, realizing that they probably feel the same way I did when I was "born".  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
~*~  
  
I stare at the Pikachu, stunned.  
  
Him and his master, they're...  
  
partners.  
  
Is that true?  
  
Was I wrong?  
  
I remember the Pikachu's master risking his life to save the Pikachu, encouraging his pathetic Charizard despite the fact the thing hates him.  
  
I also remember what Giovanni did to me.  
  
Rage fills me.  
  
The Pikachu must be brainwashed, to believe that the pathetic human is his partner.  
  
Soon,  
  
very soon....  
  
The Pikachu will think differently.  
  
After I break him free from his bonds to his cruel master.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm delighted.  
  
My other is here.  
  
The one which I have memories of that aren't mine.  
  
Mew.  
  
It bounces around, giggling happily, being annoyingly cute and sweet, after saving Ash.  
  
I'm disgusted.  
  
I'm a clone with that pathetic weakling?!  
  
Something that doesn't even want to fight?!  
  
I'm more powerful than that thing!  
  
I'm more powerful than anything!  
  
I'll show it, too!  
  
I fire an energy blast, enraged.  
  
Mew just giggles at me, sending it back to me, making my blood boil with hatred.  
  
She'll pay!  
  
I blast one after another of psychic energy, trying to prove how powerful I am compared to her.  
  
Finally, she sends one back, eyes glowing with equal hatred.  
  
It's time!  
  
It's time to show her who's more powerful!  
  
She suggests a battle of my all-powerful clones to her pathetic originals.  
  
I agree, cutting off their special powers so my clones can show who's more powerful with feats of strength.  
  
Then...  
  
then I ram into Mew, all for I am worth!  
  
I'll show her!  
  
I'll show everyone that clones are more powerful than anything else in the world!  
  
I'll kill these humans for what they done!  
  
I just have to kill my original first!  
  
I ram into her in a rage, trying to overthrow her with sheer force alone.  
  
These humans will pay!  
  
And nothing will stop me from my goal!  
  
DIE!  
  
If only Giovanni can see me now!  
  
I think proudly as I ram into my original, trying in any way to kill her.  
  
(A/N: Due to the rest of this disturbing scene, which includes a lot of violent thoughts that aren't appropriate for any age, and words that will put the rating up. I will have to change the POV to something a lot less disturbing. Sorry for the inconvenience.)  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
It is something that is like out of a story of a battlefield.  
  
Pokemon, all shapes and sizes, trying to rip each other apart.  
  
All just because they're different from each other.  
  
It is silent, not a word spoken, but so much is heard...  
  
The cries of pain mixed with the tearing of flesh.  
  
The ramming as two pokemon try to kill each other above the battlefield.  
  
One trying to save humanity...  
  
one trying to destroy it.  
  
And there's one more sound, yet it isn't a sound at all.  
  
They say actions speak louder than words.  
  
A lone Pikachu stands in the middle of the battlefield, being relentlessly attacked by its clone, not even letting out a whimper of pain.  
  
It refuses to fight.  
  
It refuses to do what it believes is wrong.  
  
That speaks more than anything else in a place where death seems imminent...  
  
There still might be hope.  
  
~*~  
  
There's also silence at the edge of the battlefield.  
  
But the silence speaks as much as words do.  
  
The trainers of the originals silently weep for their pokemon, filled with the sorrow of the torture that both sides have to endure.  
  
Just to find out who's stronger, who can rule the world.  
  
The tears fall faster as each pokemon collapses, exhausted by the effort of just fighting for no reason.  
  
Only two remain...  
  
so absorbed in each other that they don't notice the horror that they have started.  
  
Only one thing is heard, shattering the stillness of the night with a heartbreaking cry filled with sorrow:  
  
"PIKACHU!"  
  
~*~  
  
~Ash's POV~  
  
I have to stop this.  
  
I can't see this happen anymore!  
  
I don't care if I die in the process, I can't see the fall of another pokemon.  
  
I am horrified and saddened by the sight.  
  
Tears fill my eyes as I watch the senseless fighting.  
  
I close my eyes, wishing that it were a nightmare that'll just go away.  
  
It doesn't.  
  
I have to stop this!  
  
I run forward, enraged, heading towards the pokemon that started it all...  
  
Mewtwo.  
  
I scream as two of the most powerful psychic blasts in the world hit me, pain engulfing me.  
  
Then,  
  
darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
~Mewtwo's POV~  
  
I watch as the human falls, shocked beyond belief at his actions.  
  
What an idiot!  
  
Trying to stop the battle.  
  
I notice the boy's Pikachu run up, shocking him with all it's worth trying to make him live.  
  
Then, to my shock, the Pikachu starts to cry.  
  
Amazed, I watch as all the pokemon start to cry.  
  
They're mourning.  
  
Like in the legend, they're grieving for the death of a loved one.  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
Why would they be doing it,  
  
if humans are so cruel?  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I'm like a little child, trying to find the mysteries of life.  
  
I feel something running down my cheeks.  
  
I put my hand to my cheek, to find tears, flowing towards the fallen human.  
  
I feel...  
  
I feel grief for the human that fell.  
  
He was trying to do the right thing.  
  
Ash awakens, the Pikachu bounding in his arms as he gently hugs him, his own tears of relief flowing from his eyes.  
  
I was wrong, Ash has taught me that.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I whisper to all of them, feeling shame for my actions.  
  
I am accepted in this world.  
  
I do forgive the things that have happened to me.  
  
I glance at the trainers, and the nurse.  
  
Humans care for each other, and other animals.  
  
I'm ashamed to find this out only now.  
  
They cannot remember the horror that befell them here today.  
  
I must go to find a place to hide the clones and I...  
  
for the sake of everyone.  
  
I must put everything the way it was before the storm.  
  
Using my powers, I lift the clones off the ground, covering the stadium with blinding light as Mew follows me.  
  
My eyes trail to the boy who has changed my life.  
  
I will never forget what he has done.  
  
Never again I will harm another being...  
  
Never again.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that was a long chapter, eleven pages. I thought it was good, though, so please review. 


	5. Family

Mewtwo's Story: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: WRITER'S BLOCK IS EVIL!!! I'm going to chip around it. Also, I'm going to skip Mewtwo Returns, *runs from all the flying objects heading her way* ACK! I'm sorry, but this has to tie in with my plot somehow, so it never happened, ok?! If it sucks, please don't flame, but please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
~*~  
  
I float in the sky, the events of the last days still going through my head.  
  
It's a long road to travel to get to safety, but I have to.  
  
I look at Mew, the only one to give me comfort in these past few days.  
  
It's strange how things can change in such a short time.  
  
I wanted to kill her, and now, she is trying to help find sanctuary for the clones and I.  
  
I must find a place.  
  
Giovanni still knows about me, and that scares and worries me.  
  
He'll want me back, to kill, to capture or destroy pokemon for his own sadistic pleasure, or so he can become more powerful.  
  
I remember...  
  
I remember the pain that the trainers went through, when I tried to kill them and their pokemon because I thought that all humans were terrible creatures that were out for their own selfish ends.  
  
How wrong I was.  
  
Tears of sadness fill my eyes, if only I knew.  
  
I glance at the other clones, the only other freaks of nature in the world, other than me.  
  
I am so ashamed now that I made them.  
  
I close my eyes, feeling the wetness of tears of shame and disgust come down my face.  
  
If only I knew.  
  
I will no longer be the monster that I have been.  
  
I glance at my original,  
  
my equal.  
  
I promise,  
  
to the boy named Ash who showed me what humanity is really like.  
  
To be more like Mew.  
  
To not fight.  
  
To be kind to all other living beings.  
  
That is my promise to the world.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mew!" Mew says softly, pointing to a clearing far off in the mountains, far from human contact.  
  
I smile happily, I finally found a sanctuary.  
  
I land softly, gently setting down my clones next to me, or in the water if they need to be.  
  
"Mew?" A soft male voice from the shadows says questioningly.  
  
I look over in surprise, seeing more of my originals flying over, eyeing me curiously with their large eyes.  
  
Surprise fills me.  
  
I thought that my companion was the last one.  
  
"They are my herd." My friend and companion explains, eyes shining with happiness at the sight of her beloved family.  
  
A male floats forward, everyone clearing the way in respect for him to come through.  
  
Obviously the leader.  
  
He eyes me, seriousness clouding his eyes so much that I don't know whether the clones and I are welcome or not.  
  
If not, I hope that I can wander myself, it would be good for the other clones to be able to stay in one place, even if I can't, because of my sins.  
  
"We have heard of your sins from our heard mate." He speaks softly, years of wisdom filling his voice, his eyes seeming to penetrate into my soul.  
  
I hang my head in shame, eyes filling with tears of sorrow of the deeds that I have done ever since my birth.  
  
"You are not welcome here," the leader says, silencing my only friend in the world with a glare before she can protest.  
  
I turn slowly, sadly away, starting to float, heading off in the distance.  
  
What could I expect?  
  
I'm a freak of nature.  
  
I caused so much pain...  
  
so much destruction...  
  
how could I expect to be forgiven?  
  
"But, you are allowed to stay, our breed is the forgiving type. We accept changes like we accept anything else: with a open mind." He says with a smile, then it quickly fades as he glares at me, "however, if you do anything like you did in the past, or break any of our rules, you and your clones will be banished forever."  
  
I nod, fully understanding as the words sink in that I have a home.  
  
"You and your clones will learn our ways, and maybe someday, you will learn your purpose in this world." He says, and then floats away, bringing the rest of the herd except my companion with him.  
  
"Thank you," I whisper to my companion and now lifelong friend, knowing without asking that she purposely brought the clones and I here.  
  
She nods, a hint of a smile on her face as she hears a soft call in the distance.  
  
She turns, delighted, and floats away, curious, I follow her.  
  
I stop short in surprise as I see my friend Mew hugging another white Mew.  
  
The other Mew pulls away at the sight of me, in fright at the sheer size compared to hers.  
  
My friend turns around to see me, "my mother," she explains with pure happiness.  
  
I stare at the other Mew, wondering what it would be like to have a mother.  
  
Of course, being a clone doesn't give you a chance to find out.  
  
Bitterness fills me.  
  
I hate being a clone.  
  
Something moving catches my attention, and I turn to my surprise to see my friend's mom coming slowly towards me.  
  
"You are welcome to stay with us, just take it as a thanks for bringing my child back home." She says, warmth in her eyes.  
  
Then to my surprise, she hugs me.  
  
I never have had this feeling before.  
  
It's a sudden warmth, filling my heart.  
  
I slowly realize what it is, from the memories that aren't my own.  
  
Love.  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
Why would I feel love?  
  
I do not love her romantically...  
  
why do I have this feeling?  
  
"You are now part of a family." My friend says with a smile.  
  
I stare at her, confused.  
  
Why am I part of a family? I was not born in one; I'm just a clone.  
  
"You don't have to be born in a family to be part of one." My friend, (sister?) whispers an explanation to me.  
  
I smile, joy filling me, and this strange new feeling that is called love also filling my empty heart.  
  
I have a family.  
  
~*~  
  
I look out at the beauty of the waters, just enjoying being part of this sanctuary.  
  
Someday...  
  
someday, I will go and find it.  
  
But, for now, my clones and I am happy to be with my originals.  
  
I am different than the others...  
  
but that doesn't mean I can't learn to live with them.  
  
I am safe at last.  
  
Little do I know how much later I'll regret my words...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it was short, but the next one will be interesting, I assure you. I say a few more chapters until the end of the story, so please review. 


	6. And it goes into beginning again

Mewtwo's Story: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: The story is finally going back where the prologue left off. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
~*~  
  
I sit at the edge of the lake, enjoying the cool mountain breeze with the kittens from the herd play around me.  
  
I smile at the peacefulness, at the fact for three years now the other clones and I have been calling this place home.  
  
I don't care much about my purpose in life anymore...  
  
I'm just happy to find a place where I'm accepted for who I am.  
  
I still feel the guilt of all the pain that I've caused.  
  
I never should have made my clones, I thought that it was the only way to be accepted in this kind and understanding world.  
  
I never killed so many humans, just to get my own selfish gain, to find my place in a world where I thought humanity was cruel and selfish.  
  
Tears of sorrow and regret fill my eyes.  
  
How wrong I was...  
  
There's still Giovanni, but he's the last person on my mind now.  
  
I know now.  
  
I know now that humans are not cruel and selfish, they try to live the ways of pokemon, they are kind and understanding.  
  
Unlike me.  
  
The clones are the only ones accepted here, even after the three years, I have not been accepted into the herd except for my adoptive family.  
  
Will I ever be part of the herd?  
  
Something playfully swats me on the back of the head, and annoyed I look to see one of the kittens of the herd giggling playfully.  
  
"No more sorrow! Play!" She says with the innocence and the stupidity only a child would have.  
  
I glance around nervously, expecting any second to have this child's mother come and attack me for allowing this child to come so close.  
  
"Play! Tag!" She swats me again, and then zips off, her friends and playmates giggling as they also zip off.  
  
Tag?  
  
What's that?  
  
Even if I did know what it is, I can't play with the children, it's one of the many rules imposed on me in the herd.  
  
Considering what I did in the past, I understand why.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to chase after them?" My sister, and the only person except my adoptive mother to accept me in the herd asks me.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" I ask, confused about this whole concept of tag.  
  
"It's part of the game, silly!" She says with a giggle, watching the children of the herd play in the water, "you see, you have to tag one of them, and then try to keep away from the one that you tagged."  
  
Confused, I just stare at her.  
  
Game?  
  
I never played games before.  
  
Even with the clones, it was just work, nothing else.  
  
I hesitate; I guess it's time to learn.  
  
I sneak up to the children, another feeling rising up in me as I they scatter, giggling and squealing.  
  
I run, chasing after them as a strange feeling rises into me.  
  
Joy.  
  
I am joyful and happy that I get to play with them.  
  
"MEWTWO!!!" An angry voice bellows across the sanctuary.  
  
I wince as I turn around, immediately recognizing the voice of the elder and the leader of the herd yelling at me.  
  
"You have broken the rule that we have laid for you! You need to be punished!" He shouts, his sweet nature completely gone, replaced with a wraith that could be compared to me three years ago.  
  
"I'm sorry, elder." I whisper as I hang my head in shame.  
  
"Sorry won't cut it! There's only one punishment! And that is..."  
  
I close my eyes and brace myself, here it comes...  
  
"You can stay in the herd as long as you want. The fact that you are kind to the kittens, and all the other deeds that you have done ever since coming to us with your clones three years ago shows me that you've learned our ways, and for that reason, you are now part of the herd." He says with a smile.  
  
"The ceremony will be tonight. Be there." He says, back to his usual serious way.  
  
I stare at him in shock.  
  
I'm accepted; I'm now part of something.  
  
Happiness fills me.  
  
That's all I wanted in my life.  
  
Too bad that it'll be over so soon...  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
A figure sits in a chair, darkness that's so much a part of him covering his face and practically the rest of his body, a Persian curled up next to his chair.  
  
"Boss," the mechanical voice from the television speaks to him.  
  
"Yes?" He asks, his voice sounding like a snake slithering out of a pit.  
  
"We found him." The voice says, sounding triumphant, the face on the screen being replaced with a blinking dot on a map to show the place where this pokemon that this man called the boss has been obsessively pursuing for the past three years.  
  
The man smiles cruelly, a smile that would want to make anything crawl into a hole and die, his eyes gleaming with triumph and insanity: "at last," he hisses triumphantly.  
  
~*~  
  
~Mewtwo's POV~  
  
I smile as the elder steps forward, everyone else standing to the side to watch the ceremony that will make me part of the herd.  
  
"Do you solemnly swear to follow by our rules, and to be gentle in nature to others that are as strong or weaker than you are?" He asks solemnly.  
  
I nod, fully understanding the words as they sink in, "Yes."  
  
"Because of your actions, and the oath that you have agreed upon, you are now part of the herd." The cheers droned out the rest of the words, and I feel joy to finally be accepted in the world.  
  
Only to have it cut short.  
  
The whuppa-whuppa-whuppa of a helicopter drones out the cheers, replaced with terrified screams as capture balls come whizzing out of nowhere.  
  
I watch horrified, as the herd is captured, one by one.  
  
WHO'S DOING THIS?!  
  
"So, we meet again, my pokemon slave." Giovanni voice rings out from the microphone.  
  
Fear clenches my heart as I realize that my worst nightmare is coming true.  
  
"LET THEM GO!!!" I roar, showing the anger that I had three years ago.  
  
"If you want them, come and get them in Viridian City." I can hear the sneer in his voice as the helicopters leave the once pokemon sanctuary, leaving me once again in the world.  
  
Determination and anger surges through me.  
  
Not for long.  
  
Even if it kills me...  
  
I will get the herd and my clones away from that monster.  
  
~*~  
  
I land at the base of Team Rockets hideout.  
  
I'm exhausted, having traveled all day and all night for a week to reach here from where the tribe was, never stopping to rest.  
  
I walk confidently through the halls, killing anyone I see with the flick of my hand.  
  
Giovanni will pay for his crimes, right now.  
  
I step into the final room, my confidence wavering as I see Giovanni holding a gun to my adoptive mother's head.  
  
"Try anything, slave, and this one gets it." He hisses, pressing the gun harder against her head.  
  
I stare at her, confused that she hasn't tried to do anything to get away.  
  
I notice a helmet on her head, metal armor covering her body.  
  
Fear fills me.  
  
The same armor that was on me when I was a slave for Giovanni.  
  
She can't use her psychic powers; they're hindered like mine was.  
  
"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." I hiss in pure anger, glaring daggers at my former partner.  
  
"I don't think so," he says, and then adds: "join me once more, or this one will die."  
  
I hesitate, I know I should say yes, but I know Giovanni well enough that he will kill her or even worse, use her as an experiment or as a slave to him.  
  
"No!" I say, sadness and regret filling me.  
  
I see Giovanni's face twisting with rage, anger brimming his voice as he shouts: "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN!!!" He pulls the gun away from my adoptive mother, and before I can react...  
  
He shoots me in the chest.  
  
~*~  
  
My breath comes out in a rasp, going slower with each painful breath.  
  
Death.  
  
And this is where I left off, and now you know my story.  
  
You understand me now, too bad it's too late for it to be used.  
  
A soft ripple, and I feel and sense another psychic next to me.  
  
I weakly open my eyes, feeling the strain to do so.  
  
A green figure floats in front of me, and if I had the breath to do so, I would've gasped.  
  
Celebi.  
  
The only creature known to travel through time.  
  
"Please," I plead softly, using the last bit of strength I have left to talk to her.  
  
"Please, change the timeline! Please, make this so it doesn't happen!" I beg to her softly, eyes filling with tears of hopelessness.  
  
"I know of your crimes, why should I help you?" She asks scornfully, eyes gleaming with hatred.  
  
"I have changed, I know how to be kind." I say, crying.  
  
She ignores me, just looking at me scornfully.  
  
"If not for me, at least for the Mews and the other clones." I beg once again.  
  
There's silence as there's no answer, and my last hope slips away...  
  
and I close my eyes as the last dying throes of my heart stop.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I love doing cliffhangers; it ain't over yet, folks, so please review. 


	7. Epilogue: To Correct Past Mistakes

Mewtwo's Story: Epilogue  
  
A/N: Yup, this is the end, folks. I would like to thank: Cosmic Mewtwo, Carbonite 4, Godfather Richonso, Gema J. Gall, and everyone else for reviewing. Please review, and also, there are some other stories that don't have as many reviews, I would really like some of you to review my other stories, thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
Celibi watches the death of the pokemon that is despised by all.  
  
Except that it's not true.  
  
The Mew herd accepted him as one of their own.  
  
Even one mother adopted him as her own son.  
  
Maybe...  
  
maybe he can be accepted in the world.  
  
If given the chance.  
  
But...  
  
but what about the people he's killed the pain that he's caused. Celibi argues with itself, knowing that in itself should be punishable by death.  
  
He says that he's changed, but is that really true?  
  
Sure, he's done a lot of things in the past, but...  
  
it saw the kindness that Mewtwo shown to the Mew herd, him knowing that it could've easily killed the children with a flick of it's wrist.  
  
But...  
  
instead, he played with them.  
  
Maybe he has changed.  
  
It turns away from the scene, which shows the adoptive mother of the freak that's considered the most powerful pokemon in the world crying over the loss of her son, Giovanni coldly watching overhead.  
  
Maybe...  
  
Maybe it was wrong.  
  
Maybe Mewtwo had a reason to hate humanity.  
  
After all, it has never been experimented on, never was born with the sole purpose to destroy everything.  
  
Celebi closes its eyes slowly, feeling another emotion well up...  
  
pity.  
  
It feels sorry for Mewtwo.  
  
Celebi is surprised with the emotion; after all, Mewtwo is considered an outcast from pokemon society for what he is.  
  
Maybe,  
  
maybe sometime in the future he can be accepted.  
  
Celibi slowly closes its eyes, torn with the inner conflict.  
  
Also, what about the herd?  
  
Do they really deserve to stay with Giovanni because they were stupid enough to bring in such a dangerous creature like Mewtwo?  
  
But...  
  
but it wasn't his fault that Giovanni found them.  
  
He was actually doing everything he could to have them accept him.  
  
Celibi turns once again to the heartbreaking scene of the Mew mother crying over the death of her adoptive son.  
  
It once again closes its eyes, feeling the inner conflict rise once again.  
  
After a long debate, going back and forth on the decision, Celibi opens its eyes.  
  
It's decision made...  
  
~*~  
  
You say that you can't turn back time...  
  
that if you do, it will do more harm than good.  
  
To one small herd of Mews...  
  
and a group of clones made for the sole purpose of keeping one pokemon company so it wouldn't be alone in the world...  
  
it's their only hope.  
  
And,  
  
so it is done.  
  
~*~  
  
~Mewtwo's POV~  
  
I blink slowly, trying to find out why I'm still alive when my death was already done.  
  
I look around, startled to see the charred remains of the lab where I was born.  
  
Joy surges through me.  
  
Celibi did it...  
  
it took me back into time so I could correct my past mistakes.  
  
The whuppa-whuppa-whuppa of the Team Rockets helicopter interrupts my thoughts, and mental alarm bells go off in my head as I realize what's going to happen next.  
  
Determination surges through me.  
  
Not this time.  
  
I reach out with my powers, using them to lock the controls in place so the helicopter can't be controlled from the inside.  
  
Then, with a flick of my wrist, my mind still in control of the helicopter...  
  
it goes flying in another direction, and I watch in triumph as it crashes into a deserted beach.  
  
I feel guilty about killing him.  
  
But...  
  
it's better this way.  
  
I can live my life in peace, without worrying about that monster pursuing me.  
  
Maybe...  
  
maybe that was my purpose in life...  
  
to kill Giovanni.  
  
In any way, it is over, and I am relieved and happy it is.  
  
I float slowly up off the ground, already knowing where I can live.  
  
~*~  
  
I land softly in the place where my adoptive family lives, even though they don't know about me yet.  
  
It took me a month to get here, only taking the time to eat and rest.  
  
But,  
  
but it's worth the journey if I'm welcome here.  
  
I get a sense of deja vu as the Mew's wander slowly and curiously into the clearing where I stand.  
  
A much older and more intimidating Mew floats forward, the other Mew clearing the way respectively.  
  
With a jolt, I realize that it's a different elder, probably the father of the elder that accepted me in the herd.  
  
Fear fills me as I realize that I might not be accepted in the herd.  
  
"Who are you?" The elder speaks with a tone of quiet authority.  
  
"I'm a clone that has no home or family, I stumbled upon your place by accident, I'm hoping to seek sanctuary." I stammer softly, not really wanting to explain how I knew about this place.  
  
The elder eyes me warily, studying me from head to toe carefully before making his decision...  
  
"You're welcome to stay." He says gruffly, and then floats away.  
  
Happiness fills me.  
  
I have everything now...  
  
I have found my purpose in my life...  
  
I have found peace in my inner turmoil...  
  
And,  
  
I have family...  
  
I will now live my life out the way it should've been...  
  
I am finally accepted in the world.  
  
The Beginning  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I don't know about a sequel. Thanks again for all of the reviews, and I would really appreciate if some of you review some of my other stories, thanks. Please review. 


End file.
